It Was Hurt But Yet It Wasn't
by nagato18
Summary: It was Jenos' bday! But why he lost his memories the day after his bday? A bit of JenosRinslet pairing.. R&R!


**It Was Hurt but Yet It Wasn't - The Unlikely Birthday Bash  
**

It was such a lovely morning in the Chronos headquarters. Ya know, shining sun, chirping birds, flowers arranged neatly along the corridors and freshly trimmed bonsai plants gleaming under the sun.

However, inside the HQ, the situation was not as lovely as the outside. The kitchen looked like an after-war. The table was turned upside-down, the floor was wet with milk and juice, the chairs were all scattered across the kitchen and coffee dripping from the cabinet.

Jenos walked towards the kitchen, still half-asleep. His hair was messy and tangled all over. There was even a sock stuck in his hair too. He glanced at the clock. 11.30 am. Jenos yawned loudly, saliva still dripping at the end of his mouth.

"Morning! What's our breakfast today?" he exclaimed as he approached the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, his jaws dropped and his eyes widened, up to 5cm in diameter. He was horrified at the sight of the kitchen. Egg shells, plastic wrappers and cutleries were all over the kitchen. Man, not a good sight to someone who had just awakened from his sweet dreams.

Jenos ran and screamed all the way to the living room where the rest of the Numbers usually were. There he found Number II, Number X and even Number XIII along with Sven and Eve. Nobody noticed him there. Belze was trimming his bonsai. Sven was sleeping with his hat on his face while Eve was reading a book. Jenos shifted his vision to Shaolee and Train. Well, they were playing video games. And shouting to each other at the same time.

"I won't let you win again, pretty boy," said Train.

"Oh yeah? But you lost all the games we played before. I'm pretty sure I'll win this one too," replied Shaolee.

"You think so?"

"Of course, Spiky. Positive."

Annoyed by their behaviors, Jenos yelled at them. "All of you, stop whatever you're doing and listen to me!"

Suddenly all of them turned to him. Eve blinked a few times while Sven wiped his eyes. Belze, Shaolee and Train froze at their places.

"Ok, that's much better. Um, guys, did somebody or something ambushed our kitchen? Because, obviously, that kitchen doesn't look like a kitchen anymore. And where's my breakfast?" he demanded.

"Cool down, Number VII. Nothing happened to our kitchen," replied Shaolee.

"What?! The kitchen looks like as if someone from Apostles of the Star had just been digging through it for food and you said nothing happened? Man, my head gonna explode already."

"Jenos, you recalled anything from last night?" asked Belze quietly. Everyone looked at him and then at Jenos.

"Huh? Last night? Well. I…"

Jenos scratched his head, thinking hard. 'That's odd,' he thought. 'I can't remember what happened last night.'

"No, I don't remember anything. Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Wow, it really gave him some effects, doesn't it?" said Sven with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna mess up with Rins anymore," said Train.

"My heart goes out to you," Eve sneaked in.

"Your girlfriend is scary, Number VII," Shaolee said thoughtfully.

Jenos blinked. 'What are they talking about?'

"Come on, you guys. Tell me what happened last night. Why I didn't remember anything?"

All of them exchanged glances.

"Well, yesterday was your birthday. 7th of July. We wanted to celebrate it," Shaolee started.

"So, we organized a party for you as Sephiria-san was not here," continued Train, grinning.

"Yes. We invited Number XIII, Sven, Eve and Rinslet to the party…"

--

The situation inside the HQ was marvelous. There was music, food and everyone seemed to be happy especially the birthday boy.

"Wow! It's amazing. I mean, thank you guys. It's really amazing," Jenos said with sparkling Bambi-like eyes.

"It's nothing, actually. We just wanted you to be happy," replied Shaolee.

"Oh, Number X, you're prettier than ever when you said that."

Jenos ran madly to hug him. But Shaolee pushed Jenos away and smacked his head.

"Just stay away from me. You made me want to puke."

"Yeow. That hurts. Anyway, Belze-san, you sure Sephiria-san won't get mad if she found out about this?"

"She won't know. She will be back in three days. I should prevent them from doing this but Number XIII threatened to shoot me. I had no choice. After all, it's your birthday," Belze replied.

"Aww… all of you really make me want to cry…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Now, let's blow the candles," said Rinslet. She brought in a huge cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Number VII' on it. All of them admired the cake.

Sven could feel something wet on his hat. He looked up and saw Train's saliva dripping on his hat.

"My goodness, Train! You spoilt my hat!" yelled Sven.

"You're so disgusting! Your saliva almost landed on my dress!" Eve shrieked. She transformed her hair into a big knuckle and punched Train. He landed at the kitchen and fell unconscious. The kitchen became a great mess. I meant it! A real mess…

Sven, Shaolee and Jenos blinked a few times.

"Ok, let's get it started," said Rinslet, ignoring them.

They sang a happy birthday song for Jenos and he blew the candles on the cake. Then all of them savored the sweetness of the cake.

By the time Train recovered, the cake was all finished! The only thing that left was the crumbs and icings. Train sat there with his eyes full of tears.

"There you are. We've got some leftover milk for you, kitty," said Jenos.

"Why all of you so cruel? You finished the cake and left me the crumbs," he cried.

"Here, you can take my piece, Train," said Eve, holding a paper plate with a big piece of cake on it. "Sorry for being so mean to you."

Train wiped his nose and grinned back. "Thanks, Princess."

"So darling, where's my present?" asked Jenos to Rinslet.

"Sorry, I don't have any present for you," replied Rinslet, blushing.

"You don't have to buy me all those expensive stuff, ya know," he winked. "A kiss will do."

So, Jenos approached Rinslet to kiss her. However, Rinslet raised her hand and slapped him very hard before he could get close to her. Jenos' head turned 270° and he passed out.

"Don't mess with me, you idiot!" she yelled at the unconscious Jenos and stomped out.

The room was quiet for a few minutes. The rest of them just stared at Jenos with eyeballs almost out of their sockets. They took some time to pick up their jaws from the ground. It was Shaolee who broke the silence.

"Did she install nano-machine inside her body? Anyone?" he asked.

But the others were still frozen at their places. His question remained unanswered.

--

"Well, that's the story," said Sven. "It was tragic, really."

Jenos blinked a few times. He started to remember now. He fainted after Rinslet slapped him on his face.

"We never thought that it could be that bad. I mean, she slapped you last night and this morning you lost your memories. Did it hurt?" asked Shaolee.

"Well, I don't remember how hurt it was. You see, I fainted as soon as she landed her hand on my face," replied Jenos.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and a figure stood in the middle of it.

"Se…Sephiria-san!" cried Jenos.

"Uh oh," Train gasped.

"Sephiria-san, I thought you said you will be back in three days," asked Belze.

"We solved the matter faster than we thought," Sephiria explained. "Why? Is that a problem to you?" asked the captain of Chrono Numbers.

"No, of course not, Sephiria-san."

"Yes, we've got a big problem. She will kill us if she saw the kitchen," Sven whispered.

"Oh yes, before I forget, I would like to wish you happy birthday, Number VII," said Sephiria.

"Thank you, Sephiria-san," Jenos grinned back.

"And I've got you a present."

Everyone waited. Then, Sephiria stepped aside. To their surprise, Rinslet appeared behind the door.

"Rinslet Walker told me everything. Of course, at first, I was quite mad after haering that you guys were having a party in the HQ without my permission. But Rinslet asked me for help. She wanted to say sorry to Number VII."

Rinslet walked towards Jenos and held his hands.

"I'm sorry, Jenos. I'm so sorry. I was so emotional last night," she said.

Jenos just smiled and hugged her. All of them watched the couple getting back together again.

"I'm so thirsty. I'm going to get some drinks from the kitchen," Sephiria said, walking towards the kitchen.

Suddenly all of them turned green. They looked at each other.

"Well, I think I'm late now. I've got a meeting with World Cats Fund Association," said Train, tip-toeing towards the door.

"I'm late too. I have an appointment with my surgeon to change the color of my right eye," said Sven.

"Uh, I have to meet Dr. Lunatique for a check-up," said Eve.

But before they could get out, they heard Sephiria shouting from the kitchen. "Nobody is going anywhere. All of you get back here and clean up this mess. Now!"

**A/N:** So that was it.. R&R will ya?


End file.
